darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The Inadequacy
The Inadequacy is fought in the quest Dream Mentor, for the purpose of curing Cyrisus' fear of combat. After it is killed, it transforms into a level 93 The Everlasting. The Inadequacy is a very powerful monster that should not be underestimated. To kill this monster it is advised to have 75+ Attack and Strength or 70+ Magic. The Inadequacy is fightable along with A Doubt's as a class C boss monster in the Dominion Tower minigame if the player has completed Dream Mentor. Note: Players CANNOT bank after defeating each monster in the quest; they must start over from the first monster if they leave the Dream World. Ranging/maging players should note that they need not use the lectern safespot as The Inadequacy is immobile and its Doubts attack slowly, hit relatively low, and are inaccurate. .]] Fighting strategy * The Inadequacy uses only melee when the player is within melee range, and if players stand out of its melee range, it will use a ranged attack that looks like Shadow Rush. * The Inadequacy hits very often for damage in the low to mid 200s with its ranged attack and up to 184 with melee so good food such as monkfish, sharks, or better are recommended. Also, due to the ranged attack being stronger, it is strongly advised to stay within the reach of its melee attack as often as possible. * It also spawns many Doubts that attack the player. They should be ignored by turning auto-retaliate off since they disappear if The Inadequacy is killed. * When eating food with auto-retaliate off, (which is recommended to avoid going for the level 110 Doubts) IMMEDIATELY right click and attack The Inadequacy. Your character will not continue the fight after eating food unless told to do so. * Prayer cannot be used, so using Super set potions is highly recommended. * Before attempting to fight this monster, (Only works whilst at full health) drinking a Saradomin brew or eating a rocktail to boost your maximum health temporarily is useful for the fight. * Using the thermal bath after As a First Resort... quest to boost life points is also a good option. * If you die, your gravestone will appear next to Cyrisus, near the brazier. Using Home Teleport to Lunar Isle is advised to quickly reach your gravestone in the event that you are killed during the fight. * It is recommended to wear rune armour, since it is easily replaceable and has quite effective defence stats, or sacred clay melee armour as it is free and has the same defensive bonuses as rune. * If players need to escape during battle, there is a lectern near the edge which will teleport them out of Cyrisus' dream and back to Lunar Isle. * The fight against The Inadequacy takes place right in the middle of the arena, and in the arena a player cannot use prayer or teleport away. Because it can attack you as you are running away, it is recommended that you run for the exit as you have about 5 food left, so as it is ranging you, you will be able to endure the attacks until you get to safety. * Ancient Magicks can be very useful. It is recommended to use the Bloodfire Burst/Barrage spells, as it will cause high damage to both The Inadequacy and Doubts, meaning you have very little eating to do. Dominion Tower When fighting The Inadequacy in the Dominion Tower, there is no safe spot to use. However, one effective strategy is to stand next to The Inadequacy, pray Protect from/Deflect melee, and use magic to attack it. It will only use melee if you are standing next to it, even if you are using Protect from/Deflect Melee. As in the quest, The Inadequacy will frequently summon Doubts to attack you with melee, but these can be ignored as Protect from/Deflect melee will nullify their attacks. Simply killing The Inadequacy wins the match, and the Doubts will die along with it. nl:The Inadequacy Category:Quest monsters Category:Unique monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters featured on Duel Cards Category:Bosses